Long Enough
by Akuni-A
Summary: Renji and Ichigo take a break from the fighting  will it be long enough? [Pairing: RenjixIchigo]


**Title:** Long Enough**  
Author:** Akuni**  
Genre:** PWP**  
Rating:** NC-17 (Smut)**  
Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo**  
Spoilers:** none (I didn't even attempt to hang this off a plot, though I _do_ sort of have one in mind.)  
**Word Count:** 800  
**Summary:** Renji and Ichigo take a break from the fighting - will it be long enough?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, I'm just borrowing it for a while.**  
Distribution:** Also posted to my LJ. Please ask if you want to share it. :)  
**  
Dedication:** For Sekra - for all her great art gifts, and for dragging me into the fiery depths with her. ;)

And as always, to all fellow Renji/Ichigo fangirls/guys out there. We know it's impossible, we know it's silly, and we know it's _damned hot!_

**A/N:** I wrote this as a companion to a piece of fanart done by Sekra. There's no real point to it, other than a bit of fun. :) The link to the very yummy art can be found at the bottom of this story on my LJ - FFNet won't let me put links. (sad)

* * *

**Long Enough**

"Don't think I've _ever_ been this tired before." Abarai Renji slid slowly down to the floor of his office, propping Zabimaru up beside him.

His companion's long sigh answered him. Kurosaki Ichigo leaned unsteadily against the wall as he rested Zangetsu next to the other zanpakutou.

"C'mere." Renji forced his aching body to move, reaching to tug his friend's battered hand. "Sit down before ya fall down."

The substitute shinigami settled comfortably beside him, their shared warmth slowly relaxing their stiff bodies. "I hope we got 'em all," Ichigo said wearily, "'cause I don't think we can keep this pace up for much longer."

"Mmhmm."

They rested quietly against each other for a while before either spoke again.

"Renji?"

"Hmm?"

"How long before we hafta be back on duty?"

Renji thought a moment. "We got 'bout twelve hours."

"Long enough, then," Ichigo said, sounding satisfied.

"Long enough for what?"

Ichigo shifted, throwing his leg over and settling himself in Renji's lap. His hands came to rest on Renji's shoulders. "Long enough," he repeated, before lowering his head and bringing their mouths together.

At first, it was no more than a gentle brushing of lips; it had been a long day, and they were tired, sore, and filthy with sweat and dirt. But inevitably the contact heated their blood, igniting the passion between them. The kisses grew more insistent with every warm press of lips, every sweep of soft, wet tongues curling around each other.

Renji braced himself with one hand on the floor as he reached to slide Ichigo's robes down off his shoulders. His lover made a pleased noise, his mouth tracing a path across his jaw before latching onto the sensitive spot on Renji's neck right below his ear. His own robes were slowly pushed open, hair falling out of the spiky tail as they pushed against the wall, and…

Footsteps in the hall brought their actions to an apprehensive halt. Ichigo craned his neck around, peering intently at the crack of light under the door to Renji's office. Renji's heartbeat thundered in his ears as they remained frozen, tense, ready to spring apart at the next hint of interruption.

The footsteps never slowed as they passed the door, and their relieved sighs echoed as one. "That was close," Renji murmured, resting his head on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Should we lock the door?" The substitute shinigami resumed his efforts to remove Renji's uniform.

"What fun would that be?" Renji asked, leaning in to nip at one small brown nipple. The groan he drew from the other man was quickly smothered against his neck. Renji chuckled quietly, but soon had to stifle a growl of his own when sharp teeth nibbled down the dark tattooed lines on his neck.

The smell of sweat and musky arousal filled the air as they stripped off their soiled uniforms. A dirty childhood on the streets a lifetime ago had left Renji with a fastidious nature as an adult, but he could never find his lover's scent distasteful. He breathed it in deliberately, smiling to himself when the hands on his waist tightened and the orange-haired man pulled himself closer.

Naked flesh slid hot and slick; erections rubbed together, pulling deeply buried moans from them both. One of Ichigo's hands slapped against the wall next to Renji's ear, supporting him as he thrust down to meet each push of Renji's hips. The other Renji claimed for himself, firmly entwining their fingers as they moved urgently against each other.

"Sorry," Renji's breath hitched as he fought to hold down the pleasure that had built so quickly inside him. "Too tired for anythin' else right now."

Ichigo shook his head. "Me too." His voice was uneven and thick with arousal.

They ground their hips together, muffling another matched set of groans by joining their mouths once more before they had to pull away, breath coming in shaky gasps against each others' lips as they neared orgasm.

The tension peaked; Renji gave in and let his lover's writhing send him into silent ecstasy. One last, shuddering thrust put Ichigo over the edge a second later; their release spilled down, streaking their bodies with the milky fluids and pooling on their joined flesh.

They slowed, panting quietly against each others' necks. Renji breathed deeply again, smelling sweat and sex and _them_ mingled together.

"Do ya," Renji paused, trying to catch his breath and still his racing heart. "Ya want t' go back t' my place an' get some rest now?"

The orange head nodded wearily against his shoulder. "Just gimme nine or ten good hours, and I'll be ready to go again."

"We still got almost twelve hours left," Renji reminded him.

Ichigo looked up at him and gave him a satisfied smirk. "I know."

Renji grinned broadly.

END


End file.
